Le pot de terre et le pot de fer
by mononoke-chan8
Summary: Tome 7. Severus Snape repère Neville, Ginny et Luna dans son bureau la nuit où ils ont essayé de prendre l'épée de Gryffondor. Snape congédie les deux filles et oblige Neville à avouer la vérité. Confrontation Neville/ Severus .


Bonjour à toutes et à tous,

Je remercie du fond du cœur tous ceux et celles qui prennent la peine de lire mes textes et aussi de laisser une petite review. Cela m'aide vraiment à m'améliorer au niveau de l'écriture.

Ceci est un petit One-shot consacré au moment où **Neville** , **Ginny** et **Luna** sont pris en flagrant délit de cambriolage dans le bureau directorial occupé alors par **Severus Snape** , dans le tome 7. Severus décide de sanctionner les trois amis, puis de remettre les deux jeunes filles aux bons soins de **Minerva McGonagall** et de **Filius Flitwick**. Pendant ce temps-là, Neville se trouve seul, en tête-à-tête avec le professeur qu'il déteste le plus...

Le titre provient d'une fable de La Fontaine, et nous pouvons dire qu'il s'est métaphorisé.

Bonne lecture!

* * *

"Tiens, tiens qui avons-nous là?, lança derrière eux une voix sarcastique.

Cette voix, les trois adolescents la reconnaissaient entre mille. Ils ne pouvaient pas se tromper. Il s'agissait bien de celle de leur sinistre professeur de Potions.

Professeur qui était leur directeur, actuellement.

Les trois élèves se retournèrent et virent en effet l'homme qui se tenait devant eux, sa sempiternelle cape noire voletant derrière lui, ses cheveux gras d'un noir corbeau que venaient compléter des yeux perçants de la même couleur. Il arborait une expression où l'on pouvait lire un mélange de triomphe et de sarcasme, sous ses sourcils froncés.

Avec horreur, Neville, Ginny et Luna comprirent alors qu'ils étaient fichus.

Fichus, condamnés. Tout était fini pour eux. Le renvoi de Poudlard les attendait, avec une sinistre patience.

Même Luna, d'ordinaire si gaie et si rêveuse, fut parcourue d'un frisson qui n'annonçait rien de bon.

Ils étaient cuits, à la merci de leur triste directeur qui n'hésiterait pas à les broyer, à les mastiquer lentement, mais sûrement, se réjouissant de sa victoire taciturne.

Ils avaient perdu. En effet, ils n'avaient pas réussi à se saisir de la magnifique épée d'argent incrustée de rubis qui se trouvait dans le bureau de feu Albus Dumbledore.

Maintenant, le bureau appartenait à l'homme impitoyable qui se tenait devant eux.

Quelques minutes se passèrent dans le silence le plus absolu, pendant lequel l'obscur professeur jetait un regard haineux en direction des trois élèves.

Puis, tout à coup, ils l'entendirent articuler d'une voix froide et glaciale, semblable à l'hiver:

"-Puis-je savoir ce que vous faites ici, Longbottom, Weasley et Lovegood?

Tétanisées de peur, les deux filles n'osèrent pas répondre. Ce fut donc Neville qui s'y risqua, lançant d'une voix forte et déterminée:

"-Nous ne faisons rien du tout."

Ses deux camarades comprirent qu'il venait de se payer un luxe qui lui coûterait cher.

Snape s'avança vers Neville et lui prit le menton, d'une main ferme et osseuse:

"-Ah bon, vraiment?, l'interrogea-t-il d'un ton doucereux. Je ne savais pas que vous saviez si bien mentir, Longbottom."

Puis il le gifla, d'un geste sec.

Neville soutint son regard d'un air de revanche, où continuait de percer la détermination.

"-Cessez de me regarder de cet air insolent, Longbottom, lui intima Snape d'une voix sifflante. Nous verrons lequel de nous deux sera le plus...disons avisé. Mesdemoiselles, s'exclama-t-il en se tournant vers Ginny et Luna, je ne doute pas que vous soyiez ses complices et donc, pour vous récompenser de vos agissements peu conformes au règlement, je pense que plusieurs nuits dans la Forêt interdite avec le garde-chasse ne vous feront pas de mal. Vous serez aussi de la partie, Longbottom. J'en aviserai personnellement Hagrid. Maintenant, je vais vous remettre aux bons soins des personnes qui sont en charge de vos responsabilités. Longbottom, vous resterez ici un instant."

Ils entendirent derrière eux les pas, celui altier et fier de Minerva McGonagall et celui rapide comme virevoltant de Filius Flitwick.

Les deux directeurs de maison entrèrent dans le bureau directorial, sans dire un mot, regardant fixement leur collègue qui était devenu, peu de temps auparavant leur supérieur hiérarchique.

Snape leur indiqua les deux jeunes filles, qui affichaient à présent une mine consternée. Le professeur McGonagall saisit alors Ginevra par le bras, pendant que le professeur Flitwick agrippait le bas de la robe de Luna.

Quelques minutes s'écoulèrent pendant que les jeunes filles suivaient leurs directrice et directeur de maison, sans un regard pour leur camarade, qui se tenait debout, tel un piquet, mais dont le regard les suivait, fixe, résolu, animé par une fierté dont il ne venait de prendre conscience que récemment.

Lorsque la porte du bureau directorial se fut fermé, Severus Snape intima à Neville l'ordre de s'asseoir en face de lui:

"-Asseyez-vous."

Le jeune homme s'exécuta à contrecoeur. Le professeur le suivit du regard avant de poursuivre, de son ton habituellement velouté:

"-Je pense que vous avez des explications à fournir au sujet de votre présence dans mon bureau...

"-Ce n'est pas votre bureau, s'indigna violemment Neville en lui coupant la parole, c'est celui de Dumbled..."

"-Silence, répliqua le professeur Snape, d'un ton qui n'admettait pas la moindre réplique. Dumbledore est à présent dans un autre monde, et actuellement, c'est moi qui occupe son bureau et qui prends les responsabilités qu'il exerçait jusque-là. Par conséquent, je suis en droit de me demander ce qu'un élève fait en dehors de son lit à cette heure tardive et ce qu'il cherche dans ce bureau."

Neville le dévisagea d'un air furieux. Cet homme avait assassiné Dumbledore quelques mois auparavant et il prétendait avoir droit au poste qu'il occupait actuellement, alors qu'il venait de l'usurper? Il s'agissait d'une honte, d'une abomination pure et simple, aussi infamante qu'elle était reptilienne.

Il vit un sourire narquois apparaître sur le visage du professeur qu'il détestait tant.

"-Je pense que nous divergeons nettement à propos de la conception du pouvoir. Pensez-vous réellement que l'on peut usurper le poste de Directeur de Poudlard, Longbottom?

"-Oui, absolument. Vous en êtes la preuve vivante, hurla Neville, hors de lui.

"-Ah bon, répondit le professeur en feignant l'ignorance. Je ne savais pas que le pouvoir de Poudlard pouvait être usurpé, Longbottom. Si vous aviez bien lu _l'Histoire de Poudlard_ , vous devriez savoir que l'on ne peut pas prendre le pouvoir de Directeur de Poudlard sans avoir été choisi par le précédent directeur. C'est le Directeur en poste qui décide de qui sera son successeur."

"-Que...Quoi?, répondit Neville, en proie à une véritable panique, VOUS MENTEZ!, cria-t-il en direction de l'homme qu'il haïssait tant.

Ce dernier resta de marbre pendant qu'une voix s'élevait derrière lui.

Cette voix, Neville la reconnaissait entre mille. Il s'agissait de celle d'Albus Dumbledore.

"-Je donne entièrement raison au professeur Snape, monsieur Longbottom, puisque c'est moi-même qui l'ai désigné comme successeur."

Cela Neville ne pouvait y croire. Ce n'était tout bonnement pas possible. Dumbledore ne pouvait pas choisir son meurtrier comme successeur, c'était impossible!

Il vit alors le portrait du défunt professeur le regarder d'un air pétillant de malice, et poursuivre, pendant que Snape restait imperturbable:

"-Je pense que ce que vous avez de mieux à faire, Longbottom, c'est d'écouter les conseils de votre directeur et de regagner tranquillement votre lit. Ce que vous cherchez ne vous est pas destiné, je le crains...

Il s'interrompit avant de reprendre:

"-Pour le moment, du moins."

Puis il adressa un clin d'œil en direction de Neville.

Ce dernier se leva de sa chaise et se mit à crier en direction du tableau, d'une voix indignée:

"-NON! Professeur, vous ne pouvez pas! C'est impossible! IL MENT!"

Le portrait du vieil homme à barbe blanche ne répondait plus. Il s'était immobilisé, à la manière des portraits moldus.

"-Nous allons voir bientôt lequel de nous deux a le plus menti au cours de cette soirée, Longbottom, lança Snape d'une voix aussi glacée qu'elle était veloutée. Le sinistre professeur au teint cireux venait de se lever de sa place et de faire le tour de son bureau, se rapprochant ainsi du fils d'Alice et de Frank Longbottom. Il prit le bras du jeune homme d'une main de fer et continua sur le même ton:

"-Vous ne pourrez pas changer l'état actuel des choses, Longbottom. La société sorcière est ce qu'elle est en ce moment. Si vous luttez contre elle et ses lois, c'est le pot de terre contre le pot de fer. Vous êtes le pot de terre."

Il avait insisté sur ce nom commun d'une voix aussi sifflante qu'elle était menaçante.

Neville soutint son regard et lança, une lueur de défi dans le regard:

"-Et vous, vous êtes le pot de fer, je suppose?"

Severus Snape le fixa longtemps du regard, ses yeux d'onyx pénétrant les prunelles du jeune homme, qui n'avait plus rien à voir avec le garçon lunaire qu'il terrorisait tant par le passé.

"-Pas pour le moment, Longbottom. Mais si je vous surprends à nouveau à commettre des délits de ce genre, je n'hésiterai pas à sévir contre vous, et vous le regretterez amèrement.

Il se tut, lançant un regard glacé à son interlocuteur, puis reprit d'un ton abrupt:

-Le mieux est que je vous raccompagne jusqu'à votre salle commune. Vous serez moins tenté de faire d'autres tentatives de... disons, rébellion."

Puis il prit Neville par le bras, et l'entraîna vers la porte du bureau d'une poigne semblable au métal qu'il venait de nommer, pendant que Neville le suivait, impassible. Sur son regard, on pouvait voir briller une lueur de défi qui n'était certainement pas prête à s'éteindre.

Ils parcoururent ensemble le château, trajet qui sembla une éternité au jeune homme. Le professeur qu'il haïssait ne semblait pas vouloir accélérer le pas, tout en marchant rapidement. Il lui semblait que le professeur prenait un vif plaisir à lui faire sentir le pouvoir dont il disposait afin de faire plier ceux dont il avait la lourde responsabilité.

Cela dura une demi-heure.

Une demi-heure intenable pendant laquelle Neville Longbottom ne souhaitait qu'une seule chose: mourir.

Il voulait rejoindre son grand-père, qu'il avait vu mourir dans d'atroces souffrances. Rien que cette image lui donnait la nausée. ET pourtant, elle n'égalait pas le spectacle navrant qu'il observait quand il venait rendre visite à ses parents, condamnés à une éternelle agonie, depuis cette soirée où ils avaient reçu le Doloris de la part de...

Neville ne parvenait plus à prononcer le mot de "Mangemorts" dans sa tête. Il ne parvenait plus à décrire ces êtres, tant ils lui paraissaient être le comble de l'ignominie.

Comme celui qui le tenait par le bras, à présent.

Neville sentit une bouffée de haine monter en lui. Cet homme ne valait pas mieux qu'eux. Il était _l'un_ d'entre eux.

A présent, il était à sa merci, tel un oisillon à la merci d'un sinistre vautour.

Le périple s'acheva lorsqu'ils arrivèrent enfin devant la grosse dame qui protégeait l'entrée de la salle commune de Gryffondor. Snape lâcha enfin le bras de Neville, puis l'agrippa par le col de sa robe et lança:

"-Maintenant, vous savez ce qui vous reste à faire."

Neville répondit d'un regard où l'on pouvait lire la haine. Il n'aimait vraiment pas cet homme, dont le teint cireux et les cheveux gras soulignaient l'acrimonie de son visage où se lisait une amertume incommensurable.

Les deux hommes se toisèrent pendant un long moment, sous le regard de la grosse dame, qui s'exclama, sans doute affligée de voir pareil spectacle sous ses yeux:

"-Que faites-vous là, vous? Vous devriez être rentré depuis longtemps déjà!"

Snape lui jeta un regard en biais puis lâcha le col de la robe de Neville, avant de descendre les escaliers qui se situaient devant lui. Le jeune homme murmura le mot de passe, avant de rentrer dans la salle commune si chaleureuse des Gryffondor.

S'il s'était retourné, il aurait vu le professeur Snape qui l'observait, d'un air où l'on ne lisait plus la haine. Le visage insondable de l'austère professeur était à présent contemplatif, fixé sur un objet qu'il n'aurait plus jamais le loisir de contempler.


End file.
